Sakura The Winged One
by SilverIceFox
Summary: Sakura is actually an angel, after a betrayal she leaves to join the Akatsuki. Sorry everyone is OOC rated M, ratings may change. SakuraXItachi
1. Angel Revealed, Betrayal Ensures, Regret

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no good at describing jutsu and fight scenes, sorry and the characters are OOC so don't kill me, the rating might change.

"Talking" 'T_hinking'' __**Telepathy 'Inner Sakura'**_

Pairings: Itachi X Sakura

Chapter One

Angel Revealed, Betrayal Ensures, Regret?

"Naruto, what are you talking about" Sakura scoffed, though on the inside her inner Sakura was scared.

'_**Fox-Boy's figured it out' **_Inner Sakura screamed.

"I know you're secret Sakura" he replied angrily, blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"What secret?" she asked, faking innocence.

"You're a dark angel Sakura" he told her sadly "And Sasuke said we must exterminate all evil angels"

"Sasuke" she whispered bitterly, to Naruto she said just as quietly "Naruto, you don't really believe that do you"

"He's my captain, I have to believe him" Naruto answered, blue eyes never leaving me.

"Naruto" she whispered "I loved you"

"No you didn't" he spat "You loved Sasuke, Hinata loves me"

"Who would love an unemotional bastard, no I didn't love Sasuke it was only a cover since all the other girls seemed to be in love with him when I came to this world" she spat bitterly back at Naruto.

"So it's true" he said taking out a kunai.

"Yes, I'm an angel though not dark, not yet" she said the last bit to herself.

"Die" Naruto said, face devoid of emotion.

A tear leaked out of Sakura's emerald eye as she saw Naruto running at her.

"Sparkling angel, I believed, you were my savior in my time of need" Sakura began to sing

"Blind by my faith I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear"

"I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door"

"There's no escape now, no mercy no more"

"No remorse, cause I still remember"

"The smile when you tore me apart"

"You took my heart, deceived me right from the start, you showed me your dreams, I wished they would turn into real"

"You broke a promise and made me realize, it was all just a lie"

Suddenly Naruto was stopped by a blonde.

"Ino" Sakura whispered.

"How could you Sakura" Ino whispered "Why didn't you tell me"

"Because this would happen" she whispered back "The creator told me not to trust anyone with my secret but I told Sasuke" she spat out his name "And now he's sent out every ANBU after me just because he's afraid I'll be more powerful than him"

"No Sasuke sent us after you because you're an evil angel" Ino yelled back, Naruto coming to stand beside Ino.

"You don't really believe that do you" she questioned her two closed ex-friends.

"Yes" a voice came out of the shadows and she was surrounded by all of her friends from all the teams.

"How troublesome" a voice came from Sakura's right.

"So all of you believe what he told you" she yelled at them. Most of them flinched back but some of them held strong, tears filled Sakura's eyes and a pink light surrounded her. Sakura's hair became long again, now tipped in black and four wings came out of her back letting loose some blood in the process. Everyone stood awed as Sakura stood high her wings knocking over some of the unfortunate ones who got in her wings way. The white feathery wings dulled to a light gray colour and some noticed this but said nothing as her tear filled eyes turned silver.

Her wings started to flap and in no time at all she lifted into the sky, those who hadn't fallen earlier did now.

A shuriken came flying out of the shadows and imbedded itself in her stomach, she made a choking around but did not fall. She seemed to be in a trance like state. Another ten whizzed at her and they all hit, blood falling out of her like a fountain she started to fall but just before she hit the ground a huge poof was heard and she was gone, in her place a lot of blood, a few darkened feathers and grey smoke that choked everyone.

"Maybe we were wrong, her wings weren't black when she transformed" Shikamaru stated after a while.

"They are now" Naruto added picking himself off the ground, everyone followed his lead.

"Well what you expected from a betrayal from her best friends" Ino looked at the ground.

"Ex" Hinata said solemnly.

"Did you see how hurt she was when she left, what if she dies" Naruto sounded worried.

"Then your mission is complete" Sasuke came around the corner, his sharingan activated.

"You're the one who hurt her so badly" Naruto accused.

"Well I wouldn't have had too if you did your job" (if you haven't figured it out yet he's ANBU captain).

"But I should congratulate you all, you made her weak so I could hit her" then he walked away, a smirk in place.

Sakura's ex-friends all looked at each other as they heard an inhuman cry coming from the forest of death (is that what it's called), they ran into it hoping it was Sakura. They needed to apologize.

With Sakura

Sakura hissed again in pain and she pulled out another shuriken out of her bloody body. Shuddering she pulled yet another one out and attempted to heal the holes, a light pink glow appeared around her body and the wounds healed themselves.

Sakura shuddered in pain again and pulled out a shuriken out of her grey wings, pulling a big clump of feathers in the process, more blood, another glow. Her wings were curling at the betrayal and her stomach clenched. They went dark grey. She was sitting on a sturdy looking branch dripping blood all over the forest floor. Sakura pulled the last weapon out of her arm and healed it, sighing, happy to have gotten the pain over, physical anyways. Sakura's silver-green eyes darted to her left, she heard rustling, and her blood went cold and drained from her face.

If they caught her like this she probably wouldn't be able to get away.

The bushes were parted and a silver fox appeared, it had black tipped ears, paws and tail and a white belly fur.

It gazed at her with cool golden-amber eyes and using ninja skills was able to climb the tree and sit next to her. It looked her in the eyes and she started to cry, it wrapped it's tail around her and leaned against her.

It spoke in a whisper "Sakura"

Sakura looked at it in wonder, tears still running down her face.

"You can talk?"

"I'm no ordinary fox; I was friends with the nine-tailed fox"

"Wow"

"Yes and your friends are coming to find you"

"What do I do?" she asked in a panic.

"You can wait and see what they want or" he saw her panicked look and continued on.

"Or you can go join the Akatsuki"

"They wouldn't take in a weakling like me" she told him, eyes downcast.

"Then I'll train you" he told her firmly though not unkindly.

"There's no time"

"Darling, we have all the time in the world" after he spoke those words the world stopped, everything froze.

Instead of the fox sitting on the branch there at the second most handsome person she had ever seen.

"Who…who are you?" she asked.

He had silver hair that went down to his back, and his eyes were azure blue with golden flecks.

He smirked "My name is Koichi" he replied still wearing the smirk.

"I was the nine tailed fox's friend and trainer"

"Was?" she asked curiously, her tears, gone.

"We had a fight and, anyways do you want me to train you or not?"

"Yes of course" he smirked.

"Okay, I'll be teaching you perfect chakra control, twin katana, using your angel powers, bringing people back to life, super speed, you already know super strength and calling together and using all your subject's powers"

"Subjects?"

"All the tailed beasts are your subjects, you are their queen and the kyubii (sorry don't know how to spell) must be giving Naruto hell by attacking you"

After Training

Sakura hugged Koichi, "Thanks" she whispered in his ear.

"That's alright" he winked at her causing her to blush "alright real world time, good luck" he disappeared in a bright flash and the world began to move again.

"SAKURA!" she heard a distance away

'_Naruto' _she thought angrily she called the fox in her mind.

'_Kybii' she called._

_**Yes my queen **_he answered.

'_Tell Naruto that I do not wish to be followed and I will kill him and the others if they dare do so'_

_**Understood**_. The link was severed and she smiled when she heard Naruto give a strangled gasp and rush off in the opposite direction.

'**Lets go join the Akatsuki' **Inner Sakura said exitedly.

'_Why are you so excited?'_

'**Think of all the hot boys in the Akatsuki' **

'_Ummm okay then, lets go'_

Sakura started to fly in the direction she sensed powerful chakra and ran into a tree. She picked herself up and decided to walk.

'**Good idea'** Inner Sakura commented.


	2. Sasuke, and the Snake Creep

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no good at describing jutsu and fight scenes, sorry and the characters are OOC so don't kill me, the rating might change thanks to all the reviews good and bad.

"Talking" 'T_hinking'' __**Telepathy 'Inner Sakura'**_

Pairing: Itachi X Sakura

Chapter Two

Sasuke, and the Snake Creep

Sakura had been walking for quite a while now when she finally came across the clearing where she sensed the great chakra coming from. Unfortunately it was not the Akatsuki and was indeed it was 'the Snake Creep' as Inner Sakura put it and Sasuke Uchiha, obviously training. She hid behind some bushes and continued to watch.

'_Crap what's he doing here?' _ Sakura asked herself.

'_**How in the seven … am I supposed to know' **_she answered back.

Suddenly Sasuke stiffened and whirled around to face her (still hiding in the bushes).

"Crap" Sakura cursed, quite loudly as she revealed herself.

Pasting on a fake smile she said "Hello Snake Creep and Chicken Ass" she greeted casually, grinning slightly.

"Hello Sakura" Orochimaru answered in his usual quiet raspy voice, he looked at Sasuke expectantly who rolled his eyes and muttered a "Hello Sakura" before continuing to stare at me angrily.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a meeting with a certain group of psychotic criminals" she turned to leave but someone put a hand on her shoulder and refused to let go.

"Sasuke let go!" she growled at him. He didn't.

"Okay" Sakura said to herself out loud "Count to 5" Sasuke snickered and wheeled her around to face Orochimaru.

"1"

Orochimaru started to walk towards her.

"2"

Sasuke gripped her shoulder tighter, probably wanted her to wince but she held strong looking Orochimaru in the eyes.

'_**You know, if he wasn't an evil snake creep I'd probably go out with him' **_Inner Sakura stated.

"Gross!!!" she yelled out loud, she shivered and continued to count.

"3"

Orochimaru was halfway now. Sakura closed her eyes.

"4"

She could smell snake-breath so she figured he was right in front of her.

"5…Okay that's it" she took Orochimaru by surprise and hit him in the face with force making him fly across the clearing. She then took out her twin ninja blades and slashed at Sasuke's hand that was still clutching her shoulder.

Sasuke quickly retreated out of range of the swords and wasn't expecting Sakura's next move. She threw the swords at Sasuke and he ended up attached to a tree. She threw 10 handle-less kunai in his direction making him even more stuck to the tree and went over to Orochimaru to inspect the damage.

Sasuke tried to warn Orochimaru but he was already up when she was only halfway across the clearing.

She growled at him and ran at him, taking him buy surprise again at her speed. She unleashed her wings again and made her speed even faster and punched him super hard in the gut. Her wings disappeared before he could see them and he crashed into a tree and spat up blood, sakura crinkled her nose in disgust because unfortunately Koichi also trained her in all her senses, smell included. It smelled metallic but it had a hint of…something else in there. Her hearing was also better making her hear Sasuke free himself and come running at her. She back flipped over him and punched him in the back making him trip and fall. Sasuke groaned and stood up, clutching his stomach, blood dribbled out of his mouth.

'_Why hasn't he used his curse mark yet?'_

'_**How am I supposed to know'**_

"Ummm, Sasuke" she asked tilting her head in confusion. He glared at her and she giggled as he almost fell over.

"Why haven't you tried to use your curse mark yet?"

Sasuke looked at her and black commas appeared all over his skin.

'_**Well that answered your question, he forgot and you reminded him'**_

'_Whoops'_

"Sakura Haruno, I'm going to kill you" he whispered and he struck her.

She put her head down, bangs shielding her eyes from view. Sasuke was about to taunt her about crying but then her body started to shake…with laughter.

"Sasuke" she pouted after she had finished laughing "you just hit your girl-friend"

He seemed shocked "You're not my girl friend"

"You are such an idiot" she whacked him in the head "I meant friend-that-is-a-girl"

"Wait a second" she thought "Aren't you 'supposed' to be in Konha (please help me to spell) being the 'oh so important' Captain of the ANBU and the 'oh so important' person that ratted on his probably second only person that actually was your real friend after you went all 'I'm going to kill my only living brother' and emo lifestyle"

He smirked at her, probably expecting her to swoon over him.

"Well since you're so smart now I really thought you'd figure it out" he looked at her, his smirk still in place.

"Sasuke" she told him sweetly "You are the BIGGEST idiot in the hold FRIGAN world" she screamed in his face, he slapped him really hard and then slapped him again. After she had knocked out Sasuke by slapping him she went to check on the 'Evil Snake Creep' as Inner Sakura now put it.

"Orochimaru" she called out when she found out he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"All well, might as well beat up Sasuke some more" she turned and ran back to Sasuke stepping on him a few times and then jumping on him, using super strength she sat on his chest, crushing his chest and half burying him.

She sighed and looked down at him, she could tell he was almost dead; he sneered at her then coughed.

"Well" he said with much difficulty "You killed me, now what"

She lent down to him and kissed him on the lips. She righted herself and smiled at him, as he gaped at her, he started to glow pink and healed fully.

He was still in shock when she turned her back on him, she paused.

"You know Sasuke; I still don't forgive you for ratting me out to my friends, even if it was for the 'Evil Snake creep'"

She continued on and ran into a hard muscled chest; she leapt back and got into a fighting position, her wings already gone for ages (after propelling her into Orochimaru), she took a good look at the supposed guy and after conformation that he was Sasuke (Sharingan) she ran at him and managed to punch him really hard in the chest, causing him to fly backwards at a tree. It fell over with the force. She smirked and then noticed he wasn't Sasuke, he looked like him but older AND he wasn't wearing the sluttish outfit that Orochimaru made him wear.

'_Or maybe he designed it' _Sakura started to laugh at the thought of Sasuke sitting at a designing table drawing the outfit.

While sakura had been pondering the older version of Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha managed to move and attack her from behind, she gasped as his fist collided with the back of her skull. Everything went black, for her anyways.

With Orochimaru

'_Hmmm she defiantly has power, she managed to hit me and kill Sasuke, if she wasn't a girl I'd take her body'_

He wasn't really listening to what was going on and was surprised when she leant down and kissed Sasuke, he felt a little angry for some reason but pushed the feeling aside.

"She will join me" he whispered to himself as he faded away, Sasuke would probably go back to Konha (spell…can't…spell) and tell them of Sakura's whereabouts. He must tell Sasuke that he wants Sakura on his side. He appeared beside Sasuke, who was still half buried and pulled him to his feet.

"Sasuke" he rasped "I want Sakura to join us"

Sasuke looked miffed but then smirked.

"Fine"

Orochimaru smiled and faded away as Sasuke looked around, he followed Sakura's chakra and found it disappeared in the middle of know where in the forest.

He frowned angrily; his brother's chakra disappeared with hers.


	3. What Does Itachi Think? The Leader

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no good at describing jutsu and fight scenes, sorry and the characters are OOC so don't kill me, the rating might change.

"Talking" 'T_hinking'' __**Telepathy 'Inner Sakura'**_

Pairings: Itachi X Sakura

Chapter Three

What Does Itachi Think? The Leader

With Itachi Sometime Before

Itachi was on a mission to see how far Orochimaru had gotten with Sasuke, he had walked 3 days from the base to here and now he was hiding in a tree, making sure no one could detect his chakra.

He was surprised as he noticed a girl, around Sasuke's age also hidden behind a bush that was pretty close to his tree. He saw Sasuke stiffen and look around to where she was hiding. He had thought for a second he had found him but it was after all his stupid little brother.

He was also surprised when he heard her curse, loudly.

He watched as she greeted Orochimaru as 'Snake Creep' and his little brother as 'Chicken Ass' she grinned and he also grinned slightly, how could he have not thought of Chicken Ass?

Orochimaru greeted her calmly and he felt a little unease. He almost laughed at Sasuke's antics though _'What a child'_ he thought, laughing in his mind pleased for reasons he did not know.

He was again surprised when she said she had to go meet a certain group of psychotic criminals, she then turned from Sasuke and Orochimaru causing Sasuke run at her and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt an intense anger for some reason and then Sasuke wheeled her around to face Orochimaru after she said she would count to 5.

He wanted to intervene but he had to go on with the mission no matter what and he steeled himself for anything to come and kept watching.

After Fight

He was immensely impressed at her strength and skills, after she had beat Orochimaru and his brother but then she did something he nor his brother would have suspected. She leant in and kissed him, right on the lips, he was instantly healed and although Itachi felt an immense anger at Sasuke he also felt intrigued by this gift that the girl used. He felt pleased when she said she didn't forgive him for doing something and then he met her at the clearing. She bumped into his chest and got into a fighting stance, probably thinking he was Sasuke for a second. He didn't expect her to hit him in the chest so hard he rammed into a tree and knocked it over.

She paused for 10 minutes so he took his chance to get behind her and hit her in the back of the head. She fainted. He picked her up bridle style and, masking his chakra, walked off in the direction of one of the main Akatsuki bases. He smirked as he felt her stir and gasp. He looked down at her and she punched him in the jaw making him drop her.

"Back of Sasuke" she hissed angrily.

He looked at her curiously, nursing his sore jaw.

He rolled his eyes "I'm Itachi" he said in his usual monotone.

She righted herself and began to laugh.

"Itachi-san I want to join the organization Akatsuki" she smiled.

"We'll have to test you against one of our other members first and then you will have to sever all ties with your old home" he looked at her seriously.

'_**Now he's hot' **_Inner Sakura commented.

'_Shut up'_ she blushed.

"I don't have any parents and Sasuke told my friends I was a dark angel"

He looked at curiously again.

"Are you?" he questioned her. She sighed and unleashed her wings, they were still dark grey.

"Yep I'm an angel though not dark, not yet"

"Interesting" he said softly.

"Lets go!" she marched off in the direction she sensed the other powerful chakra source.

'_How does she know where's she's going?' _he thought as he followed her.

A couple of hours later they arrived at the Akatsuki hideout #1.

"Why'd they name it #1?" Sakura asked curiously after Itachi told her what it was called.

"Because" he glanced at her "It was either that or Secret Hideout of Doom"

Sakura giggled, nodded in understanding and followed Itachi in.

"You know, you guys should decorate more" she told him, it rebounded off the walls and echoed loudly.

"Whoops" she smiled sheepishly.

Itachi rolled his eyes and tried not to smile as he led her through some twisting corridors to a very large door that opened as soon as he knocked.

"What is it?" asked a man that had orange hair. He had his head down, probably doing paperwork, so she couldn't she his facial expression or eye colour.

He finally looked up when Itachi didn't answer and he froze. He had orange eyes that had bits of yellow in them and he had quite a few piercings.

"Well Sakura congratulations you are now an Akatsuki" he said and then put his head back down, writing something.

"But I thought that you had to make me fight someone and then cut all my ties with Konha?"

"I watched Orochimaru loose a fight to you and technically he was an Akatsuki member and Itachi has already read your mind to see if you were telling the truth about your parents being killed and your other friends turning on you" he answered casually.

"Ummm okay" she answered.

"He also tells me you're an angel and you can bring people back to life" he looked at her with amusement clearly evident in his eyes.

"Fine I'll prove it" she looked over to Itachi who shrugged and she pulled out her ninja swords and stabbed him in the heart. She sat on the Leaders desk and waited till he died and then she walked over to him pulled him up and kissed him on the lips.  
He glowed pink and started to breath and she. She blushed a pretty pink when he opened his eyes but didn't attempt to move out of her hold. Then her look turned serious and she let go of him, he stood up and she moved her hands to his temples. He felt a weird sensation and closed his eyes, when he opened them he could see better than ever.

He looked at her and she turned away from him and looked over at the leader. She grinned.

"Told ya I could do it"

"Yes, that's very interesting, could you let me see your wings"

Sakura shrugged and unfolded her wings for all to see. They were a lighter gray now, she peered at them.

"Well that's curious" she said mesmerized by all the feathers.

"What's curious?"

She looked at the leader and shook her head "Nothing"

He smiled slightly and stood up and extended his hand, her hand met his.

"My name is Pein and I'm leader of the Akatsuki" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Itachi, inform the others of the new member" he smiled at Sakura "and make sure you tell her the rules and give her, her outfit"

He sat back down and put his head down to do his paperwork. Itachi touched her shoulder and they bot went back out into the corridor, the door shut.

They walked back through the twisting corridors and he told her the rules (I have no idea what the real rules are) No killing other Akatsuki members ect.

By the time they reached the lounge room she was all clued in and her brain was bursting.

"So what type of cloak do I get?" she asked cheerfully.

"The normal" he answered in his normal tone.

"You're no fun" she complained.

"Hn" she gaped at him "What?"

"That's where Sasuke got his phrase from"

"Hn"

He passed Sakura her cloak and she put it on, it glowed pink and changed into a different outfit (see my profile Outfit #1).

He looked at her then walked into another set of passageways, he signaled for her to follow and she did.

H led her to her room and she entered it.

"Thanks for showing me the way" she smiled and then closed the door.

He stood there for a few minutes then retreated to his room, he'd tell the others about her in the morning.


	4. Kidnapping, Orochimaru’s Plan ‘I’ll be b

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no good at describing jutsu and fight scenes, sorry and the characters are OOC so don't kill me, the rating might change.

"Talking" 'T_hinking'' __**Telepathy 'Inner Sakura'**_

Pairings: Itachi X Sakura

Chapter Four

Kidnapping, Orochimaru's Plan 'I'll be back in 10 Year'

Morning After

Itachi snapped his eyes open and got up out of bed. He had a minor headache and he kept dreaming about a certain pink haired kunoichi. He groaned quietly and opened his door using his Sharingan. When he used a normal lock Deidara blasted his way in to see what his room looked like. He was very peeved when he came back to see his door missing and everyone laughing at him for two weeks. They paid dearly. He walked along the corridor to see the kitchen filled with a heavenly scent…pancakes.

"Sakura, I didn't know you could cook" he said, looking bored.

"Yes, after my…parents died, I taught myself to cook" she replied, turning away from him so he didn't see the tears start to come up.

"I can't remember my parents" he told her quietly.

"Why did you kill them?" she asked him just as quiet flipping the pancakes.

He was about to answer but was interrupted.

"PANCAKES YEAH!!" Deidara shrieked coming into the kitchen "Who's she?" he asked in surprise.

"Newest member" Itachi answered picking up a plate and stealing a pancake, he escaped out the door before Sakura would notice.

"Your Deidara" she looked at him, he glared at her.

"You're the brat from Konoha…yeah"

"I'm sorry about Sasori" she admitted, looking away "I can bring him back to life…if you want"

He looked at her as if she was crazy "Ask Itachi" she growled, and then she noticed a pancake missing.

"ITACHI!!!" she shrieked angrily, giving chase.

"He's probably eaten it yeah" Deidara sighed as she ran out the kitchen door.

"Yeah you're right" she sighed sadly coming back in "would you like to help me eat the other two?" she asked shyly.

"Ummm sure yeah" she clapped her hands and a wind picked up, carrying the plate pf pancakes as she dragged Deidara out the kitchen door.

"Can Leader-Sama make new rings?" she asked curiously, slyly.

"Well yeah" he looked at her.

"Good take me to wherever Sasori is" he led the way with the pancakes trailing behind on a silver plate.

She waited for the plate to catch up and took a pancake, eating it slowly she followed Deidara.

Some Time Later

"You buried him?" she asked in an 'I still can't believe you' type of voice.

"Yes Sakura we buried him yeah" he flailed his arms about to make a point "We buried him yeah"

"Right dig him up" she commanded.

"But…"

"DIG!"

"Yeah…"

"DIG!!!!!!"

"Can't believe I'm taking orders from a Konoha brat…yeah" he mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" (Whacking noise).

Some More Time Later

"Gross, he's being turned into fertilizer" she almost threw up.

"Well that's what happens to wood yeah" Deidara grunted as he hauled up Sasori from his hole.

"Right, I can't believe I'm about to kiss a lump of wood, danm it you owe me"

"What do you mean 'kiss a lump of wood' yeah" he held Sasori as if he were trying to protect him.

"It's called the Kiss of Life, KISS"

"I know how to spell kiss yeah"

"Give him here" she made a grave fro him.

"NO YEAH!"

"Deidara do you want him alive or not!"

"Yes yeah!"

"Than give him here"

"Fine un"

She took Sasori out of Deidara's grasp and kissed him on the cheek, he glowed a pink colour and started to breath.

"Told ya I could do it" she gloated, dancing around, dropping Sasori in the process.

He grunted as he hit the ground and both Deidara and sakura stopped dancing as he picked himself up, he wasn't a piece of wood anymore.

"You" he stated as he pointed at Sakura "Are wearing an Akatsuki cloak"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Deidara, why is she wearing an Akatsuki cloak?" he demanded.

"She's the newest member yeah" answered Deidara casually.

"She joined???"

"Why are you acting as if I'm not here?"

"Because you're not" Sasori answered calmly, not even facing her.

"That's it , you me, right now. Let's go" she growled.

(I'm not good at fight scenes and I don't know Sasori's attacks so long story short sakura wins)

After Battle

"You killed him again yeah" Deidara complained as Sakura did a victory dance around Sasori's body.

She kissed him on the cheek again and he glowed pink.

"Ha ha I killed you…twice" Sakura taunted still dancing.

Sasori just grumbled and winced when she accidentally kicked him.

Back at the Hideout

Deidara had just told Leader that he would have to make two new rings because Sakura had brought Sasori back to life, Leader just grunted and told Deidara to leave. He complied eagerly and left the room to go see Sakura. Suddenly a pancake plate crashed into his head. The plate was unharmed but Deidara's head might have suffered. Sakura, who could feel if anyone was hurt in the base came rushing to Deidara's aid and kept prodding at his head and telling him to tell her if it hurt.

After a few painful moments Sakura finally found the problem and healed him.

"Thanks again for bringing Sasori back to life yeah" he told her when Sakura had dispatched the flying pancake plate.

"That's okay Deidara" she answered cheerfully, they had somehow made it outside of the base and were wandering around when suddenly there was a dust storm. Sakura shielded her eyes and waited till it was over. When it was the blond haired Akatsuki member ws nowhere to be found, though there was a not on a nearby tree that read.

_Dear Sakura_

_If you ever want to see Deidara again, he's at Orochimaru's in sound village (a/n I think that's where he is, sorry if I'm wrong)_

_I suggest you come alone or else_

_Love from Sasuke_

Sakura bristled in anger and started to run at full speed to where ever Orochimaru was. Halfway there she started to fly. She finally got there at around about 4pm; she'd have another hour and a half before dusk.

Leader's Office

'_I wonder where Sakura and Deidara went' _Leader mused, Pein could tell if any members were in the base and where they were but in his mind's eye Sakura (a bright yellow) and Sakura (a light pink) were no where to be found in the base or the surrounding area. For some reason Itachi (a blood red) had also gone missing, probably to find the other two. There was a knock at his door.

'_Ahh Itachi's back' _He thought, seeing the blood red outside his door.

"Come in Itachi" Pein said, loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Itachi came in and walked up to leader's desk, a piece of paper covered in dirk but still read able floated onto his desk from Itachi's hand.

He read it quickly and sighed, '_well that's unfortunate'_.

"Itachi, I know you want to go and kick the snake's ass that the note does say 'go alone', Sakura can handle herself" Pein told Itachi.

Itachi nodded and left. Pein sighed, he was a little worried about Sakura himself, last time she had taken Orochimaru by surprise, this time he would be ready.

Orochimaru's Place

"She's here" Sasuke stated, talking to the back of Orochimaru.

"Yes she is" he replied calmly "Seal the power away, and then steal it" he told Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and hid his chakra, he did as Orochimaru bid and using a Jutsu Orochimaru made, he stole Sakura's powers. Deidara was in the wood north of where sakura was and when Sakura's powers were stolen she till beat the crap out of Sasuke but the creator told her this was supposed to happen so she could not take back her powers. She found Deidara and hauled him back to the base, still in her weakened state.

Back at the Base

She was in Pein's office.

"Leader-sama, I have to leave for 10 years" she told him in a monotone voice.

"Why?" he asked also in a monotone voice.

"Orochimaru stole my powers; I have to train in my other abilities so that I can defeat him"

Pein nodded and with Sakura following him he made his way to the meeting place.

Everyone was already there due to Pein's secret telepathic ability.

"Everyone Sakura is leaving for 10 years to train"

All around the room there were disappointed murmurs, even though she hadn't been there long most of the members had grown attached to her, even if they didn't talk to her.

"Good bye everyone" Sakura said silently knowing everyone could hear her. She turned away and began to walk, everyone watching her. Kiasame was the first to stand and hug her, everyone else came over and wished her luck in her journey and some made threats like 'if you don't come back…' or 'if you die I swear I'll…'

She nodded, smiled hugged everyone and kissed Itachi on the cheek. She turned and disappeared, leaving the sharingan master (who was slightly blushing, but no one could see it) and everyone else behind.

The last thing anyone heard was "I'll be back in 10 years"


	5. 10 Years Later, Back Again, Naruto?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea. Sorry for being so late in updating I was working on a new story PeinXSakura. I am no good at describing jutsu and fight scenes, sorry and the characters are OOC so don't kill me, the rating might change.

"Talking" 'T_hinking'' __**Telepathy 'Inner Sakura'**_

Pairings: Itachi X Sakura

Chapter Five

10 Years Later, Back Again, Naruto?

It was a windy cloudy night, lightning pierced the dark sky and thunder boomed. Sakura scowled at the sky. She was dressed in the normal Akatsuki cloak and straw hat, she had given up on the other outfit years ago, it just didn't strike enough fear into the villages that she visited. Anyways 10 years had passed and Sakura had became very beautiful, even more intelligent and had become even more powerful than all the Akatsuki members put together, that's including Pein.

The rain began to come down, slowly at first then getting heavier as more time passed, she just kept trudging on, too tired to use any chakra. She had been traveling for two weeks now, she was going to what she considered to be home though she was a month late she hoped they wouldn't be too mad. She sighed and took off her straw hat, letting the water run down her face covering the tears. What if Itachi is still mad at her for kissing his cheek all those years ago? What if he didn't like her in return, just like Sasuke? She shook her head and kept moving.

'_Just one more day and I'll be home' _she thought emotionlessly.

'_**And we'll be able to see Itachi-kun!!!'**_Inner Sakura replied excitedly _**'And Deidara-kun and Pain-sama and…' **_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**-Insert Grumbles-'**_

Next Day

The rain had just stopped and a low fog came down from the nearby mountains. If she remembered correctly there should be an entrance on the other side of the mountain.

'_**You said you were traveling in the right direction!!!!!' **_her inner roared, wanting to see everyone as soon as possible.

'_I was I forgot which side it was on' she replied calmly, used to her inner's temper tantrums._

She used a summoning jutsu to summon her dragon, named after the first person she met during her flight from Konoha, Koichi.

"Come on Koichi, I'll introduce you to my friends when we get over this mountain" Sakura told the large pink and black Japanese dragon.

It nodded and its azure blue eyes were filled with excitement. She jumped on his back and he took off and circled up to the sky (a/n you know how they fly, kinda like snakes but flying).

An hour later they had reached the other side and she patted her companion on his scaled back, jumped off and led him to the cave entrance that was hidden by a powerful jutsu.

She whispered the password and concentrated her chakra so it could recognize her. The big door opened revealing a cold damp passageway that just fit Koichi.

It grumbled, hating the cold, but followed his mistress never the less. She had been walking for at least 10 minutes when she turned a corner and suddenly there was light, a bright red light that filled the whole corridor and beyond.

"Yeah" Sakura silently cheered "They installed the new light" she kept walking though, she didn't have time to stop and admire it because it was only an hour before the rest of the members got up and it took a little less than that to walk to Pein's office depending on if you got lost or not.

An Hour Later

"We're here" she told Koichi happily opening the large doors, revealing Pein asleep at his desk.

"Pein-sama, I'm back" she said quietly, hoping he heard her.

He stirred and cracked open an eye. Seeing her he opened his other eye and stood up, stretching.

"Konan" he called "Sakura's back"

The door to her right, which she never knew existed, crashed open and in came Konan. She didn't even have her cloak on and was still in her PJ's.

"Sakura!" she screeched happily (a/n I'm sorry I don't know how she acts so I'm sticking with happy for the time being)

"Hello Konan" she told the over excited girl that was currently attempting to crush her.

"Konan, you're crushing me" she gasped.

"Sorry" Konan let go and stepped beside Pein.

"Pein, look Sakura's back!" she told him excitedly, pointing at Sakura.

"Yes I know"

"Artn't you going to greet her"

"Hello Sakura"

"Hello Pein-sama"

Konan rolled her eyes and then gasped.

"Dragon, look Pein, a dragon!"

"Hmmmmm"

"Is that all your going to say?

"Yes"

Koichi was oblivious to all the attention he was getting and was curled up in a circle and was sleeping.

They all just stared as a red bubble appeared out of it's nose, getting bigger and bigger and…

"TAKE COVER!!!" Sakura yelled as it popped. Everyone took cover behind Pein's desk.

(a/n insert a big explosion that woke everyone up here)

Everyone came barging into the office, to come face to face with a large angry dragon, flames wisped out of its mouth as it growled.

"Koichi down boy" a muffled voice told it.

Pein's head popped over the edge of his desk and Konan shortly followed him and then Sakura.

"That's why he never sleeps in my room" she told Pein and Konan, amused.

Everyone looked at her.

"You're a month and two weeks late" Pein told her emotionlessly.

"Well I was over the other side of the blasted world, learning all I could and the times are different over there" she growled miffed.

"Sakura's back! Yeah" Deidara jumped over to Sakura and hugged her.

"Pinky!" Kisame cheered "It's been so boring and Itachi's been sulking…"

He was cut off by Itachi.

"I don't sulk" he growled.

"You were in your room the whole blasted time and only came out to eat, and go on missions" Kisame argued. Deidara let go and began to watch the scene.

Itachi glared and took out a katana that he purchased some time during the time she had been away and got into a fighting stance.

Kisame also pulled out his weapon and got into a fighting stance.

"I just got back and your fighting, and about whether Itachi sulked or not!" Sakura scoffed and turned back to Pein.

"I'll tell you all about my adventure after I sleep" she turned to leave but was stopped.

"Sakura, we have a new member" Pein told her.

"His name's Naruto, you know the nine-tailed fox" Konan added.

Sakura fainted; everyone looked at her like WTF.

"I'll take her to her room" Itachi volunteered quickly, scooping her up and carrying her out bridle style, the forgotten dragon following closely behind.

What did ya think?


End file.
